Listen Closely
by Caris August
Summary: She had his smile. The evil one that screamed genius. That alone was enough to entice him. Megamind battles hopelessly against Metro Man, searching for something to fill his aching soul. Will Metro City be enough? Or will the world's most intelligent being finally realize there's more to life than just winning?
1. Could be Bad

**Disclaimer: Megamind would be so boring if I owned it. My comic timing sucks. As in Terribly. With a capital "T". So yeah, I don't own it. **

**Honestly, I have no idea what this is. I just had an idea and a minor obsession with this movie and decided to go for it. I have a plot in the back of my mind, let me know based on this if I should go ahead with it or not. Also, just wanted to say that writing Roxanne is freaking hard! Sorry if she's out of character for the total of the two minutes she's present in the chapter. I'm still trying to grasp her full personality. It'll get there. **

**Thank you for reading, please enjoy! God bless. **

**~ C.A.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Could be Bad**

He wasn't going to lie, the first time Megamind had caught sight of Roxanne Ritchie he knew that she would make an _excellent _evil queen. His eyes had widened to an incredible size, green irises flashing dangerously with a knowing smile. He knew "bad" when he saw it.

It had been unbelievably early, the sun was absent and a few odd stars were still twinkling. Megamind hadn't been able to fall asleep due to the beatings Metroman had delivered the day before. Metro City's Early Morning Run Through was on, playing silently on mute as a ticked off blue alien lay sprawled in his bed. His gaze stared at the T.V., but wasn't really looking as he rubbed one of his throbbing appendages, nursing his wounds. Then, just as Megamind was about to click the remote and try yet again to rest, she appeared on the screen. His fingers paused in midair, hovering over the power button that he had already forgotten about. Evil Geniuses weren't supposed to be distracted easily, but for some odd reason he was immediately drawn to her.

Choppy hair, huge cerulean eyes, rosy cheeks, neither tall nor short, neither gorgeous nor plain. He had no doubt that the other reporters would eat her alive, perhaps even spit her back up again when they were done. Megamind thought it clever to have her first moment on air at this ungodly hour, when no one who was watching would care. That way if she made a fool of herself, which she surely would, the network could pull her out and practically deny her existence. Honestly, Megamind had absolutely no faith in the reporter. That is until she opened her mouth.

He watched as she smiled at the man behind the camera, pointing at her chest as she introduced herself. Then her hands flew to the scene behind her, an empty park full of freshly cut grass and there was a bubbling fountain off to her left. Her face flickered through emotions as she spoke, her eyes screaming intelligence. They glinted knowingly when she looked at the camera again. Megamind hauled himself up a little straighter, tensing as he watched the girl speak. She knew what she was doing; she carried herself with a level of self-confidence he hadn't seen in a long time. There was an air of grace about her that made her seem innocent and old fashioned on the exterior. But that grace couldn't quite cover up the smirk that played across her lips, it was the same smirk Megamind used daily. A barely noticeable grin that just ghosted the side of her mouth; he used it when he was coming up with his latest plan or when he fought Metroman. It was for when he could look at himself in a mirror, see a terrifying being staring back and truly enjoy what he saw. It was what proved to him that he actually liked being the "bad guy", and Miss. NewInnocentReporter was wearing it right now.

That intrigued him beyond belief. She could be bad. It was written all over her pixie shaped face. Megamind tapped his chin in appreciation, wondering why she would be standing there reporting the five o'clock news when she could be conquering the world. With him, none the less.

He realized that he hadn't even heard her voice yet and clutched the flicker, pointing it at the screen and shoving his thumb over the unmute button. Her words filled his cramped bedroom, and if he was interested before, Megamind was fully entranced now.

"_The park was a gift from the Mayor to Sir Laurence Johnston," _she informed, each syllable rolling off her tongue with ease. _"The Mayor claimed it was to honor all the work Johston had devoted to charities during his career. To reward him." _She motioned to the park. _"And reward him, he did." _

Megamind found his head bobbing, agreeing with her word play.

"_However, why a grown man such as M. Johnston would need a park I will never know. Sir Mayor," _she said, speaking to the camera as if it was him standing right in front of her, _"what exactly is M. Johnston going to do with this park of his? If I ever humbly receive one of your gifts please make it a lifelong coupon to the coffee house on Nicholas Street… or at least a puppy." _Miss. NewInnocentReporter winked slyly at Megamind through the television.

Did she just say that? Oh, she was better than he had thought.

"_At any rate, Johnston Park, despite being completely unnecessary, is an exquisite addition to Metro City. Come take a tour of the gardens, or sit by the fountain, or even dive into a good book under the shade of one of the old oaks lining the perimeter. It will be open to the public year round, except on…." _

It was at this point that Megamind's concentration slipped away, and his focus left the girl as she continued to detail the park. He slipped his hand under his chin, resting against it as his thoughts zoomed wildly. She had his smile. The evil one that screamed genius. He couldn't shake that fact. Megamind squinted, trying to think up a way that he could actually see her face to face; he wanted to look at that smile in person. He could wear his wrist watch and use it to disguise his identity, but where could he find her? Where would she be?

"_Well Metro City, I hope each and every one of you enjoy this beautiful day," _she concluded, wrapping things up, "_This was Roxanne Ritchie, downtown at Johston's Park. Up next, the weather for the week with none other than Rita Malone." _

Megamind clicked the power off before the television could switch to commercial, now watching a dark screen. "Roxanne Ritchie," he mumbled, trying the name out as the flicker hit the floor with a dull thud. He liked the way it sounded on his tongue. Rolling over, Megamind punched his pillow before collapsing against it in exhaustion. "Get the lights, 27," he said as the bot that had been hiding in the shadows immerged with a "bowg, bowg". It hovered over to the wall, its glowing tentacles rustling soundlessly, and pushed into the button labeled Room Luminosity. The light disappeared. The television that was still slightly glowing from excess power and the small sky light above his head were the only things that now purged the room from total darkness.

He laid there for a long time, the green in his eyes glowing slightly like a cat's. He had yet to discover why they did that, it wasn't as if his species was nocturnal. Finally, a grin shifted across his face and Megamind snapped his eyes closed. He knew where this Roxanne Ritchie could be found, and scolded himself for not thinking of it sooner. Tomorrow he would ask Minion to find where they had stashed the maps of Metrosity.

And then he would locate this place on Nicholas Street that Miss. Ritchie had dubbed "the coffee house."

* * *

**Review and I'll love you! **


	2. The Usual

**Wowzas! Chapter number deux, already? On a rollllllll! I think it's all the positive feedback I received, thank you to all who reviewed. Next chapter we'll get the plot rolling and maybe there will be a visit from our favourite reporter as well? I don't know when that'll be due to exams, but hopefully soon. Super excited! **

**~ C.A.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Usual

Megamind never did visit the coffee house. He had located it on the maps, looked over the area to see if any police stations were near by, and had even dehydrated a young man named Phillip so that he could have a disguise. However, other matters had preoccupied him, and the plan to meet the newest addition to prime time news ended up amounting to nothing at all. Once, Megamind was even halfway into the Invisible Car, on his way to the coffee house, when Minion's power circuit decided to fry itself. It had taken the remainder of the day to replace it, and even longer to program the new one to act properly.

There had been other interruptions as well. Multiple angry phone calls from the supply store in Romania, apparently his bill was slightly overdue. Metro Man had popped in to dissemble his newest evil plot. The Mad Scientist Convention had contacted him for the twelfth time in six months, wanting him to join. Didn't they realize there was a difference between _Mad Scientist _and _Mad Genius_? It had been an incredibly busy few weeks. No time to even consider trying to run into Miss. NewInnocentReporter. Unable to meet her in person, Megamind had settled for setting his alarm for 4:59am each morning so that he could hear her newest reports. He hadn't missed one so far. And she hadn't been a disappointment.

Each time her face appeared on screen Roxanne Ritchie's minutes on air seemed to improve more and more. He marveled at her boldness, she was always willing to voice whatever was in her head. Megamind didn't know exactly how, but speaking her mind somehow worked for her, which marveled him all the more. Whenever the reports ended Megamind would lie back on his bed and stare out the skylight. He would think about a great many things, but it always inevitably returned back to the simple thought of, _"I wonder what her next report will be on." _

And so the evil genius was reeled in, hook, line and sinker. No pun intended.

The reports became a routine. Every morning at five he was up and waiting, holding the remote pointed towards the television as he played with the volume, trying to find the perfect amount of sound. Roxanne would pop up and he would watch greedily, drinking her up, memorizing her every detail without really comprehending he was doing it. Then he would get up and she would be out of his head as he went about his daily life. But she always came back. The thought of her would return at five the next morning and the same process repeated day after day.

"Minion, where are the _geenku_ leafs?" Megamind asked, roughly uprooting the shelving units in the small galley kitchen as he searched. He needed his tea; it was only 5:30am. He had just finished Roxanne Ritchie's latest report on why dogs should be walked on a leash and not set free (not one of her most interesting subjects) and before everything kicked into gear and he even thought about commencing his day he needed that tea.

"I believe they're pronounced 'ginkgo' leafs, sir," Minion corrected, not even glancing up from the eggs he was scrambling over the stove. He was sporting that terrible pink apron again, the one that exclaimed _Kiss the Chef_. Megamind rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course. I knew that. Where are they?"

"Top cupboard, two from your left as always, sir."

Megamind muttered a quick thanks and then made his way in that generally direction. It took him a moment of rummaging, but eventually he hauled his hand back and it clasped a can of Chinese leafs. He would never know how he could remember what it was like being eight days old or how he knew complex equations like he knew the back of his hand but couldn't even recall where they kept the tea. Megamind liked to believe that his brain chose to focus only on the most important things and that where the tea was put was simply too trivial for it to bother remembering. If only.

Minion put a pot of water on to boil. Megamind grabbed a package of cereal and jumped up on the sideboard, sitting there comfortably with his hand stuffed in the box.

"Forgetting something?" the fish asked, taking his turn in the eye rolling.

Megamind shook his head, "no, the Bad Guy doesn't use manners. I didn't forget about them, rather I chose to ignore them. And I must say that this counter is much more comfortable than any chair."

A utensil was shoved into his free hand. "I meant a spoon, sir."

"Oh." He looked at it briefly before shoving that into the box instead of his hand.

The kitchen turned silent, well as silent as it could get with Megamind munching without cease on 'Crunchy-Os'. The sun was just on its way into the sky, a few beams of light trickled through the big bay window over the sink and lit up a patch of the hardwood floor. The bay window, of course, was covered with a hologram on the outside; allowing them to look out, but no nosy eyes to peer in. The blue alien had been against having a kitchen at all when they first began construction on the Evil Lair, but Minion had pleaded. This was the only place that Megamind allowed his friend to have full reign over, and so it was bright and cheery and colorful. Personally, he hated it, but he managed to respect Minion enough to at least put up with it.

The teapot whistled loudly and a second later he was handed a cup and saucer. "Minon, we do _not _use cups and saucers, they aren't even remotely ev-veil," Megamind told him, despite taking the drink and dunking a few of his ginkgo leafs inside it. "They remind people of tea parties and little screaming girls. If anything we should use mugs."

"Sorry, sir, I'll remember that for next time." But they both knew that wasn't going to happen. It was Minion's kitchen and if he wanted cups and saucers, he was darn well going to get them. "So!" he said cheerily, "what are you going to accomplish today?"

"Today I shall put together a devilishly thought up plan to overthrow Metro Man," Megamind announced, his chest puffing proudly.

"So the usual, then?"

And… there went his puffed chest. "The usual?" he asked the fish with a raised eyebrow, putting his hands on his hips defiantly, "what is that supposed to mean, Minion?"

Minion winced, unknowingly stepping on a pinched nerve. "Well… ah, nothing, sir… it's just… well…"

"_Well _what?"

"Well, you're usually always putting together one of your plans. They are truly masterful plans, I might add, but it doesn't seem like you … um… do anything besides them." He finished on an off-beat, glancing down at the ground awkwardly. Megamind felt slightly offended, no one had said that to him, least of all Minion.

Megamind, finally shoving his hand out of the cereal box, stood off the counter and squared his shoulders. "I don't mean to correct you, Minion, but there can't always be plan-making. What about when I put those plans into action? That's certainly not plan-making, that's plan-applying!"

"Yes, sir, well you do a lot of that too, it just… never seems to work."

He gasped, taking a step back, "Minion! What has gotten into you? Why are you being so unnecessarily negative?"

Minion turned to face him, scrubbing at a plate from the sink with a soppy dishcloth. He seemed quite uneasy, which was understandable since minions generally never said anything to insult their masters' actions, but he figured that his Master needed a push. Megamind couldn't keep trying plan after plan and expect success. It was going to drive them both insane. He needed a break from all of this. He needed a… distraction of some sort.

"I'm sorry, sir," Minion said, putting the dish down and looked at Megamind directly. "But I was just thinking that maybe… maybe you deserve a rest from evil."

Megamind looked like he had been struck across the face. "… A rest from ev-veil?" He sounded lost just by saying the words aloud, and then glared at the fish with pursed lips. His green eyes simmered. "How could you even suggest such a thing? We are in our prime! Some of the plans in the past… yes, they failed. Quite horrendously, I might add. But other times we were _so _close! I could almost taste it! I'm sure that soon, one of these times, we will get it right. I swear it, and then you shall see how foolish you sound."

Minion sighed; he was tired of hearing this speech, the one where his Master claimed that next time Metro Man would be gone for good. He had a pretty good hunch that Metro Man wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He reached out, and put his two heavy mechanical arms over Megamind's shoulders. The blue alien refused to look back at him. "What if we don't?" he asked slowly, the question caught Megamind off guard and forced him to look up at Minion.

"But we will!"

"Okay," he nodded and then shrugged, "but for argument's sake, sir, let's just say: what if we don't? What if you spend your whole life battling Metro Man and you never have a single victory?"

Megamind opened his mouth to retort. He was about to exclaim how enraged he was that Minion had been thinking such a thing let alone had the guts to say it out loud, but he stopped. His brilliant mind was stumped suddenly. What exactly would happen if he never defeated Metro Man? Would his whole life be a waste? Would everything he had ever slaved towards amount to absolutely nothing at all? It was a horrifying thought to consider, it made Megamind feel small and insignificant, two things he had never wanted to be. His eyes rushed up to meet Minion's as his head calculated the probability of him actually winning a battle someday. The odds weren't in his favor.

His whole life on Earth had been about Metro Man and himself. This life. This giant game was all he'd ever known. Perhaps Minion had a point, exactly what was he missing out on? The earthlings of Metrosity had jobs, and families, and hobbies, and friends, and goodness knows what else. They weren't battling for the greater good, or in his case: the greater evil, but they were _happy_. Content with who they were and what their purpose was. They had dreams and hopes. Roxanne Ritchie's curved form surfaced in his mind, that nasty smirk on her red lips. They had relationships.

He wanted that.

Megamind realized at that moment that he had always wanted that. To live without one set goal that he may never even accomplish. All of a sudden he felt trapped; his leather suit just didn't feel right. It felt too tight, too suffocating.

"I will always be evil," Megamind murmured, forgetting Minion was still there in front of him.

The fish shrugged again, "Only if you want to be, sir."

No, Minion was wrong; he would always be 'bad'. He had picked that way of life long ago, and couldn't go back on it now. Being evil wasn't some simple career choice. You couldn't have a mid-life crisis halfway through and change your mind. However, that didn't mean you had to stay completely confined to an evil lair and obsessed with taking over the universe either. Maybe he could explore the possibilities, broaden his understanding on the world that had always been around him, but that he had never been a part of. In the end, he was sure he would still come back to trying to defeat Metro Man, it was who he was. But maybe he could come back with a new perspective.

Minion had been watching the display of emotions on his Master's face carefully; scared he had pushed him too much in too little time, but suddenly Megamind grinned up at him.

"You could be on to something!" he said, pulling away and pacing the room with light feet. He reminded Minion of a geyser that was bubbling and getting ready to shoot high into the sky. "There is no rule in the _Unwritten Rulebook of Evil_ that says you have to devote every waking minute to scheming against the enemy. Perhaps I need to step back for a moment…"

"Yeah, take a step back, sir."

"… step back and enjoy Metrosity, even if it is atrocious. I could immerse myself in the culture of the people, begin to understand them!"

Minion felt like clapping, Megamind had finally figured it out. "Yes! Live your life, sir!"

"… and then, when I finish I can use the knowledge I gained and direct it all towards being ev-veil!"

The fish almost slapped himself in the face. Well, at least he had made a start.

Megamind was hopping up and down now, his eyes blazing brightly. "Why you, fantastic fish, you!"

"Yes, that's me, sir. The fantastic fish…" Minion said weakly. He watched as his Master dodged out of the kitchen in a rush of adrenaline. He heard thumps and crashes, and winced slightly at an overly loud bang that signified that something had indeed broken before Megamind came hurrying back into the room. His arms were full with various maps and gadgets, he wasted no time shoving it all haphazardly into a knapsack at his feet. Megamind shoved one of the Appearance Concealers on his wrist, twisting the round watch piece until his body shimmered before taking on the features of a young man with dark wavy hair.

"Actually!" Megamind said with excitement, switching off the watch and revealing his true form, "I think I will go out just like this! If I'm going to do this, I might as well do it right!"

Minion's eyes widened. "Sir, you can't go out in pub-"

But he had already swung the bag over his shoulder and strolled out the doorway, humming as he went. Minion tried to follow him, "sir, you have to least put on a-"

Megamind reached the secret entrance and turned to wave jollily at the exasperated fish. "I shall be back tonight, Minion… well, maybe!" he smirked, "Pray that no one arrests me!"

And then… he was gone. Minion stood frozen in place, unable to completely process what had just transpired. Megamind. Public. People. Oh. Frig. He remained in that position for a long time, until finally he regained control and simply sighed. He had lived with the alien long enough to know that there was no sense going after him, his mind was already decided. Instead, he crept back into the kitchen, wondering if it were possible for minions to go into retirement.

* * *

**Alright? I know it ended quickly, but it's 12:00 and I have to get to bed. Review if you feel it. **


End file.
